


soft

by lovecatslovewamen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecatslovewamen/pseuds/lovecatslovewamen
Summary: allura and romelle show off and smooch a little





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> this was in my drafts for 3 months and i was feeling gay and lonely so i just finished it. enjoy!!

“Got you!”

“Oh dear, looks like I’ve been beaten once again!” Romelle said mournfully. Or at least she tried to sound mournful, which was pretty difficult considering that she was beaming at Allura, who’d pinned her to the floor for the third time that round.

“Careful, or I might not let you up next time,” Allura teased.

“How tragic,” Romelle said, gasping for full effect. “I wouldn’t.” She winked dramatically. “Want that.”

Allura giggled and leaned closer so the strands of her hair that’d come loose brushed against Romelle’s flushed face. “Nevertheless,” she murmured. “You’ve improved quite a bit.”

She gave Romelle a light peck on the forehead, causing the girl to break out into a fit of giggles.

“All thanks to you!”Romelle wrapped her arms around Allura’s waist, and used her upper(lower?) body-strength to lift the princess up.

“Oh!” Allura put her hands on Romelle’s back, bracing herself. “My Romelle, I didn’t know you were this strong,” she said, though they were both Alteans who were fully aware of their capabilities.

Romelle flexed as best as she could with Allura in her arms. “Of course babe,” she said. “My strength comes from big love for my best gf energy.”

Allura laughed giddily in return, causing them to fall as a tangled heap onto the floor.

Romelle looked up into Allura’s joyous face, alight with the glow of something very, very beautiful. She placed her hands gently on Allura’s cheeks and brought her down for a kiss, one soft and delicate and sweet.

“Love you, Allura,” Romelle murmured.

Allura rested her head happily into Romelle’s arms. “Love you too.” 


End file.
